To the World of Cars and Beyond
by InTheShadowsxX
Summary: Shannon Harper and her best friend, Kelly Stoner, are transported into the world of Cars, because of a wish Shannon made when they were bored. What will they do now that they are in the world of Cars? This is a humorous and adventurous book, rated K-plus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I own none of the Cars or Cars 2 characters, I only own Shannon. Kelly belongs to DancingKitKat. :)**

* * *

Shannon's POV

"Ugh. I am so bored. Ugh. What should we do?" I asked Kelly, my best friend. If you're wondering who "I" is, that would be me, Shannon Harper. I am 15 years old, and I am Italian (I speak the language fluently, since my parents were born in Italy, and they prefer to speak Italian). I have medium length black hair, that's parted on the side, and is always falling over my right eye, my eyes are brown, and I'm about 5'7. Kelly Stoner, my BFF, in case your wondering, has curly, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, is 5 months older than me, and is about 5'8.

"Um... I dunno, maybe we could watch Cars or Cars 2?" Kelly suggested.

"Maybe... Oh my gosh, wanna know what would be AWESOME?" I asked, an impossible idea forming in my head.

"Sure. Would we actually be able to do it?" Kelly said.

"No, we wouldn't be able to, but still."

"Dang. Oh well, continue."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we got transported into the world of Cars? I think that would be EPIC."

"Ooh, that would be awesome! Too bad it's impossible..." Kelly said, first excited, but then gloomy since we can't actually do it.

"Yeah. I wish I could just say 'Transport me and Kelly to Radiator Springs, the world of Cars!', then POOF! We're in the world of Cars! That would be very awesome."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, a POOF!, and Kelly and I fell on our butts. In a cactus patch. Weird...

"Why are we in a cactus patch?!" We said simultaneously, both standing up.

"Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! I win!" We said simultaneously again. "No, I do! No, me! Gah, stop saying everything I do! And stop saying it at the same time! Seriously, stop! Stop!" We said, laughing and falling back onto our butts.

"Ok, for real this time." I said, thankfully without Kelly saying it at the same time.

"Anyways, where are we?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking around. "It looks sorta like the cactus patch from Cars... Wait. No. Way. Did that wish actually come true?!" I said, bewildered.

"OMG, I think it may have! I mean, this place definitely isn't Iowa." Kelly replied. Oh, and yeah, she does live in Pennsylvania, but it was July, and for my birthday, she came to visit for two weeks.

"This is AWESOME! I am no longer bored!"

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's really short, but it's sort of more of an intro. I will try to update this book as much as possible, but I am very, very busy with school and hockey. Anyways...**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! **

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

I can NOT believe that Kelly and I probably just got transported into the world of Cars! It's our favorite movie (Cars 2, as well, of course), and we are IN IT! OH MY GOSH!

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" I shouted, barely believing what had just happened. This. Is. AMAZING.

"Eeee! I can't believe that we are actually, probably in the WORLD OF CARS! EEEEE!" Kelly squealed, just as excited as me.

"THIS IS AWESOME! Wait, how do we get out of the cactus patch?" I said.

"I didn't think about that... Uh... I dunno..." Kelly replied.

"Uh, keep screaming and hope someone hears us?" I said. 'It's worth a shot, isn't it?', I thought to myself.

"Better than anything I can think of at the moment." Kelly said.

"Ok then. HELP! WE'RE STUCK IN A CACTUS PATCH! HEEEEELLLLLLPPP! ANYBODY, HELP US!" I shouted. Kelly started shouting with me.

"HELP! WE'RE IN A CACTUS PATCH! HELP!" We shouted together, hoping that someone would hear us. After a few minutes, our throats burning from all of the shouting, we heard a voice.

"Uh, hello?" The person said, uncertainly. Or car. Hopefully a car, seeing as we are hoping we're in the world of Cars.

"Anyone there?" The voice said again, and this time I realized something. That voice sounded like Lightning McQueen.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered to Kelly. "Does that sound like-"

"Lightning McQueen? Yeah, I think it does!" Kelly whispered back excitedly.

"Down here!" I shouted. A few seconds later, there was a shadow, and we looked up into the light blue eyes of Lightning McQueen.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. IT'S LIGHTNING McQUEEN!" I squealed, Kelly just sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

"What _are_ you?!" Lightning McQueen said, looking at us like "What the heck are these things?!".

"We-we-we're hu-hu-humans." I said, just staring at Lightning McQueen, shocked that this was actually happening.

"Humans? What are those?" He asked, looking very confused.

"Well, we're kind of like cars, except for instead of an engine, we have a heart, and instead of oil, we have blood, and we walk on two legs, not drive on wheels." I explained.

"Ok..." He said, still looking confused, but like he didn't want to ask me to say it again. "Um, what are your names? Do you have names?"

"Yes, we do have names. Mine is Shannon Harper. I'm 15."

"And I'm Kelly Stoner, I'm also 15." Kelly said.

"We both know that you're Lightning McQueen." I said.

"How? You're not from my world, so it's not like you'd know me from seeing me race."

"Well, in the world we come from, you're world is a movie. You're friends with a tow truck named Tow Mater, you have a girlfriend named Sally Carrerra, there's also Doc, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Red, Flo, Ramone, Lizzy..." I said, checking off the names of some of the other cars in my head.

"Yes..." Lightning said, looking very creeped out. Wait, should I call him Lightning? Or McQueen? Or Mr. McQueen? I should ask him.

"What should we call you?" I blurted out.

"Um, just Lightning is fine." Lightning said.

"Ok then, Lightning." I said, smiling up at him. "Now, is there any chance you could help get us out of this cactus patch?"

* * *

About half an hour later, Mater came and pulled me and Kelly out of the cactus patch.

"You humans sure do done look funny." Mater stated, but not in a mean way, more of a fascinated way, while looking us over.

"Yes, yes we do." I replied with a smile.

"Yup!" Kelly agreed.

"We should have Doc look you over, to make sure you're safe..." Lightning said. I had this feeling he didn't mean, like, "safe and sound", more of like "safe and won't blow us all up"...

We walked to the town and down to Doc's clinic. When we stepped in, Doc was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Doc! I found somethings in the cactus patch!" Lightning shouted. "Humph. We aren't "things", we're people" I thought.

"What did you fi-" Doc started, as he rolled out of his office, then stopped when he saw me and Kelly. "What," he said, pointing at me and Kelly with his tire, "are those?"

"First things first, we are not "what's", we are "who's". Humans, to be exact. We have hearts instead of engines, blood instead of oil, legs and arms instead of tires." I explained for the second time that day.

"How did you get here?" Doc asked in his gruff voice, sounding very curious, yet suspicious.

"Well, I um, made a wish that I could get transported to the world of Cars with my best friend, Kelly Stoner. Oh, and I'm Shannon Harper, by the way. We're both 15." I said.

"I see... I'm Do-"

"Doc Hudson. We know, we've watched "Cars" a GAZILLION times! Oh, and "Cars 2", as well. You- uh, nevermind..." I said. I had almost said "You're dead in that one!", but I figured Doc wouldn't like that...

"'Cars?' 'Cars 2'?" Doc said, looking very confused.

"Erm, long story... Anyways, what do we do?" I asked.

"Yeah, we don't know of a way to get back to the human world yet." Kelly said, then she froze. I did too. I hadn't thought of that... Kelly's parents don't take proper care of her, and she doesn't like them, but I love my parents, and I have a little brother, too...

What if I never see them again?! What if I'm stuck here forever? What if... What if.. What if my family doesn't care? What if they don't miss me? I must have looked really sad, because Kelly came over and put her arm around my shoulders and said "Everything will be fine. You're family will miss you and I'm sure there must be some way to get back. And, even if there isn't, at least you and I are here together, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, feeling a bit better, but still really sad. Even if I don't see my family again, Kelly's right, we're together. She is family, as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I'm in THE WORLD OF CARS. That IS pretty awesome...


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly and I have been in Radiator Springs for about a week now, and we still have absolutely no idea how to get home. Dang it. But, I LOVE Radiator Springs, and everybody here! We've had so much fun with Mater and Lightning (who, by the way, doesn't think we'll blown him up anymore), and everybody else is really nice! We're friends with everybody here, even Doc. He isn't suspicious of us anymore. He's actually been really nice to us- Kelly even lives with him. I think Kelly and Doc are getting pretty close, they practically have a father/daughter relationship, even though it's only been a week! Oh, and guess who I get to live with? I get to live with Luigi and Guido! I'm really happy, because I get to speak Italian with them, and it reminds me of home. It makes me feel a little homesick, but it's also comforting. Anyways, it was 8:30 on Friday morning, and I had just gotten up 15 minutes ago, and I am now heading down to Flo's cafe' for breakfast. Oh, and just so you know, Flo makes food special for me and Kelly. I have no idea how she knows how, but I'm not one to complain! Anyways, I got down there, and pretty much everybody else is there, too.

"Morning everybody!" I said with a smile.

"Morning Shannon!" Kelly greeted me, also smiling.

"Buongiorno signorina Shannon." Guido and Luigi said to me, giving me a smile. Guido, Luigi and I are really good friends. Guido seems really happy that somebody else here understands him now.

"Mornin', Miss Shannon!" Mater said.

"Good morning, kid." Doc said to me in his gruff voice.

"Morning." Everybody else said.

"What would you like for breakfast, honey?" Flo said in her sweet, motherly southern accent.

"Hmm... Waffles and some fruit actually sound pretty good to me right now, please." I answered Flo.

"I'll get right on it, hon!" She said cheerily.

"Thanks so much, Flo." I said, giving her a smile.

"No problem, hon!" She said as she head off to her kitchen.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked Mater, Lightning, and Kelly.

"Umm... I know! We could done go tractor tippin'!" Mater said, looking very excited.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I had forgotten about tractor tipping! I guess I was just so excited that Kelly and I were here!" I said, scolding myself for not thinking of tractor tipping sooner.

"Yeah! Let's go tractor tipping!" Kelly agreed, looking very excited.

"Uh, do we have to? I was kind of hoping to g-" Lightning started, but then got cut off by Mater.

"Shoot, it'll be fun! C'mon, buddy, come tractor tippin' with us!" Mater begged Lightning.

"Well, uh... *Sigh*. Alright, I'll go." Lightning finally said.

"Yes!" Kelly and I shouted together, then we started laughing about our timing. Doc just looked at us weird.

"Well, I better head down to my clinic. I will see you all around lunch." Doc said as he started driving off, but then he stopped and turned back towards us, and looked at Kelly. "You be careful, kid." He said, then drove off.

"I will!" Kelly called after him. I'm glad that Kelly has Doc to take care of her now.

Anyways, just then Flo came out with my waffles and a bowl of fruit.

"Here you go, hon." Flo said, rolling up to me with a tray holding my food. I took it, then thanked her as she rolled over to sit by Ramone. I sat down on the ground and ate my food, and while I ate, everybody else chatted. They cars talked about stuff I didn't care about, and Kelly was listening to music on her iPhone, which had been in her pocket when we got transported here. I had been holding my iPhone as well, so I'm glad about that. I tried calling home, but it didn't work. It said something stupid about not being able to make calls out of the world...

"Che cos'è Shannon?" Guido asked me, seeing that I was a bit sad.

"Oh, niente. Sto solo pensando a casa." I replied.

"Va bene, se lo dici tu..." Guido said.

"Ho finito di mangiare ora, ho intenzione di andare trattore ribaltamento con Mater, Lightning, e Kelly, ci vediamo più tardi." I said.

"Ok, stai attento, e guardare fuori per Frank." Guido said before driving off to Luigi's tire shop.

"You guys ready to go tractor tipping?" I asked Kelly, Mater, and Lightning.

"Yeah!" Kelly cheered, running off towards the tractor field.

"We's usually does it at night, but sure! Le's go!" Mater said, very excited.

"TO THE TRACTOR FIELD AND BEYOND!" I shouted, running off after Kelly.

About 5 minutes later, we arrived at the tractor field. I don't understand why the tractors sleep during the day, usually, as well as night, but whatever! I ran up behind a tractor, ready to honk my horn. But then I realized- I don't have a horn. Dang it!

"Mater? I don't have a horn!" I shouted.

"That sounds way to familiar..." Lightning chuckled, and I realized that's pretty much what he said the first time he went tractor tipping.

"Haha! But yeah, Shannon and I don't have horns. What do we do?" Kelly said.

"Shoot, I didn't done think of dat..." Mater said, trying to think of something Kelly and I could do.

"Well, we could both scream at the top of our lungs and try to get a tractor to tip." I offered. I know, lame idea, but it's all I can think of right now.

"Sounds good to me." Kelly said, walking over by me behind the tractor.

"On the count of three," I said to Kelly. "One, two, three!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly and I screamed at the top of our lungs. It was very, very loud. Lightning and Mater cringed. Suddenly, all of the tractors in the field tipped over, mooing, then a poof of smoke shot out of all of their exhaust pipes.

"We did it! YEAH!" I whooped, delighted by our success.

"We made every tractor in the field tip!" Kelly said, doing a happy dance. I looked around, very pleased with myself and Kelly for making every single tractor in the field tip over. But that drained out of me as soon as I saw one, measly, little tractor over in the middle of the field, still snoring.

"Except that one." I snarled, pointing and glaring at the one standing tractor. Kelly saw it, and she looked very mad as well.

"Blast that tractor." She said flatly, glaring at it with me.

"Haha, FAIL!" Lightning said, laughing hysterically at us.

"Shut up, Lightning." I said, glaring at him evilly. He shut up. I walked over to the one tractor, and stood right next to him. "Tip over. Now." I snarled. It tipped over immediately, mooing, then a poof of smoke came out of it's exhaust pipe. Huh, I didn't think that would actually work...

"Ha." I said to Lightning, who just stared at the little tractor, bewildered.

"H-h-how did you ma-ma-make it do th-th-that?" Lightning said, struggling to find words.

"I honestly don't know. Any who, now what?" I said cheerily, very pleased with myself.

"We's move." Mater said, pointing to the trees behind me. I turned, and I heard something that sounded all too much familiar.

"Shoot." I said, then bolted, Kelly, Mater, and Lightning at my heels.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the sound of Frank from behind us, obviously not happy about what we did.

"Go, go, go!" Lightning shouted, from the very back of the line, not wanting to be Frank feed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Ditto!" Kelly said, panting as we ran faster than we've ever run before. The fence neared, and I found a sudden burst of energy as Frank got ever closer to Lightning. I charged forward, and leaped right over the fence, Kelly doing the same, and Mater just plowing through, with Lightning behind him. I stopped, since Frank wouldn't keep coming. Kelly, Mater and Lightning did the same. But then, there was a very loud CRUNCH! as the fence got plowed some more, courtesy of Frank.

"Oh crap." I said, then I turned and ran straight towards the town, Kelly, Mater, and Lightning following, with Frank close behind them.

"WHY IS HE FOLLOWING US THIS FAR?!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"I DUNNO, HE'S NEVER DONE DIS HERE BEFORE," Mater shouted back, laughing, clearly having the time of his life. "BUT DIS IS AWESOME! WHEE!"

"YEAH, NO, NOT AWESOME! NOW GO, GO, GO!" Lightning shouted, panicked as Frank nearly nicked him.

"THIS IS CRAZY! AAAAAAHHHH! HE'S GETTING CLOSER! GO!" Kelly screamed, sounding very panicked. I don't blame her, I'm panicked too. Why is Frank still chasing us?! HE DIDN'T FOLLOW LIGHTNING AND MATER IN THE FIRST MOVIE!

We got to the town,a and I bolted towards Doc's clinic. As I got closer, I shouted "DOC! FRANK LEFT THE FIELD, AND HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!", hoping Doc would hear me. I guess he did, since he suddenly appeared in the door. "Wha-" He started, but then saw the four of us running from Frank. He sighed. "Frank, bad boy! How many times have I told you to be nice, and to stay in your pen?" He said, confusing me and the others. Frank stopped. "Mroo." He said, going over to Doc and stopped. "GO back to your pen, now. And BEHAVE." Doc said firmly to crazy harvester. Frank looked sad, but turned around and went back to his "pen".

"Sorry about that, I thought he'd been better behaved." Doc apologized.

"H-h-how?!" We all said, staring at Doc, shocked. Was Frank Doc's PET?! How did he get him to go back? WHAT IS HAPPENING?! (A/N Yes, I did get that from Cars 2 ;) )

"Erm, long story." Doc said.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! What do you think of Doc's "pet"? ;) Here are the Italian conversations translated into English-**

**"Buongiorno signorina Shannon."- "Good morning, miss Shannon."**

**"Che cos'è Shannon?" - "What is it, Shannon?"**

**"Oh, niente. Sto solo pensando a casa."- "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about home."**

**"Va bene, se lo dici tu..."- "Alright, if you say so..."**

**"Ho finito di mangiare ora, ho intenzione di andare trattore ribaltamento con Mater, Lightning, e Kelly, ci vediamo più tardi."- "I'm done eating now, I'm going to go tractor tipping with Mater, Lightning, and Kelly, see you later."**

**"Ok, stai attento, e guardare fuori per Frank."- "Ok, be careful, and watch out for Frank."**

**I'll try to update later today!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**This first part of the chapter is going to be in Lightning's POV just for a change :)**

* * *

Lightning's POV

My alarm clock went off at 9:00. I don't wanna get up. Ugh. I got up anyways. I went and brushed my teeth, then I drove over to Flo's. When I got there, everybody was there except for Shannon, Kelly, and Mater. That can't be good... I wonder if they're up to som-

"AH!" I shouted as two little figures covered with black sheets jumped on me, and something hooked up to me and started towing me away.

"SHANNON! KELLY! MATER! UGH! WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted, very annoyed. Why, oh why, did they have to do this to me? Why couldn't they do it to someone else? Like Doc? I'd like to see what HE'D do to THEM if they did that... Haha, I can just see it... I can't believe though that Shannon and Kelly have only been here for a little over a week, and they've already pulled four pranks on me with Mater, and two without Mater! THAT'S SIX PRANKS. They've embarrassed me in front of Sally! U-

"AH!" I shouted again as Shannon swung in front of my eyes.

"Hiya Lightning!" She said, grinning.

"Stop pulling pranks on me! It's not funny!" I whined.

"Really? It's not? Hmm, I thought it was. What do you think Kelly, Mater? Is it funny pulling pranks on Lightning?" Shannon asked.

"Lemme think..." Kelly said. "No, it's not funny."

"Thank y-" I started, but then she continued what she was saying.

"It's hilarious!" She finished.

"Humph." I complained. "Mater, you better not ag-"

"Shoot, it's hilarious! When Shannon and Kelly done jumped on you's, you were all like "AH!", that right there was funny!" Mater said.

"-ree with them. Ugh." I finished saying. Even my best friend. Oh well. I guess I am pretty happy that I met Shannon and Kelly though... They're fun and nice, and I GUESS they're kinda my friends... Hey, maybe I can get them to see what Sally thinks about me, and then come tell me! They could be my spies, yeah, my spies! This is perfect! I'll have to get them to do that later...

* * *

Shannon's POV

"Life's like a road that you travel on, when there's one day here and the next day gone! Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind! There's a world outside every darkened door, where blues won't haunt you anymore! Where the brave are free and lovers soar, come ride with me to the distant shore! We won't hesitate, to break down the garden gate! There's not much time left today! Life is a highway! I want to ride it, all night long! If you're goin' my way, I want to drive it, all ni-" I sang along to the music blaring from my iPhone later that afternoon, when somebody rolled up behind me and said "Shannon!"

"Ah! What? What? What'd I do?" I asked, swinging around to face Lightning.

"I need you and Kelly to do me a favor..." Lightning said.

20 minutes later, Kelly and I were heading over to the Cozy Cone Motel to question Sally about what she thinks of Lightning. That's what Lightning wanted me and Kelly to do. *Sigh*. Men. Can't they just find these things out for themselves? Anyways, Kelly and I got to the Cozy Cone Motel and walked in.

"Hey Sally!" I said to Sally, who was behind her desk looking through some files.

"Hey!" Kelly said.

"Oh, hi girls. How are you?" Sally said, looking up and smiling at us.

"Not much, we just wanted to ask you something..." Kelly and I said simultaneously, which made Sally look at us suspiciously.

"You do, do you? Well, what is it?" She said.

"Uh, hehe... Kelly! Why don't you ask her!" I said. Kelly looked over at me like "Oh no, you do it!", and we started to have a silent argument over who was going to ask Sally.

"Girls? What is it?" Sally questioned.

I quickly ended our argument by stomping on Kelly's pinkie toe (Sorry Kelly! But hey, you did pretty the same thing to me in Spooked!), and she gave a yelp, glared at me, then said "We, uh, we were just wondering... Uh, how do you feel about Lightning?"

Sally looked taken aback, and didn't say anything for a moment, but then she said "What do you mean?"

"Like, do you like, like him? Do you think he's h- *takes a deep breath*, do you think he's h-h-h-h-h-"

"Spit it out, Kel!" I said to her.

"Hot?" She spit out. Sally jolted. She looked at us, and then said "If I do or don't isn't any of your business.".

* * *

"She said "If I do or don't isn't any of your business."." I explained to Lightning.

"Ugh!" Lightning said, frustrated. "Oh, oh, oh! If she won't tell you, that must mean she does think I'm hot!" He then said, sounding excited suddenly.

"Well, not always..." Kelly said. Lightning glared at her.

"Don't ruin my moment." Lightning said, then he drove away.

"Well. That was an... Interesting... Favor." I said to Kelly.

"Yup." She replied. "So, wanna go get some dinner? I'm starving!"

"You know, now that you mention it, I am too. Let's go!" I said, running down the street to Flo's, Kelly right behind me.

When we got there, everybody else was there too, except for Lightning and Sally. Luigi and Guido where drinking some of Fillmore's organic fuel, talking, Mater was chugging something, apparently didn't like it, and did a spit take, Ramone was talking to Flo, Fillmore was talking to Sarge, Lizzy was talking to an invisible Stanley, and Doc was watching me and Kelly run towards him.

"Hello, girls. How was your day?" He said. The last part was directed at Kelly.

"Hey, Doc." I said smiling. "I'm gonna order my dinner Kelly, see ya at the counter."

"Ok, Shannon. Hi Doc! My day was good, I did some fun stuff with Shannon..." And that's all I heard before I got out of hearing range. I walked up to the counter, and Flo rolled over.

"Hey, hon, you ready for your dinner?" Flo said.

"Hiya, Flo. Yeah, I'm starving! Could I please get a small pizza with black olives?" I asked.

"Sure thing, hon, it'll probably take about half an hour. I'll call you when it's ready." She said, then drove into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Flo!" I called after her. I have no idea how she makes a pizza so fast, but I won't complain. I sat there for a minute, thinking, then Kelly came up to the counter.

"Hi!" I said, grinning at her.

"Hey! What'd you order?" She asked.

"I ordered a small pizza with black olives. What are you gonna get?"

"That's funny, 'cause I was actually gonna order a small cheese pizza." She said, grinning.

"Haha! What a coincidence." I said.

Half an hour later, as she predicted, Flo came out with my small pizza, black olives on top.

"Here you go, honey. Would you like anything to drink with that?" She said.

"Sure, I'll take a medium Sprite, please."

"Alright, I'll grab that for you honey after I take Kelly's order."

"Sounds good, Flo, thanks." I said.

"No problem!" She replied. Then she said to Kelly "Alright honey, what would you like?"

"I'll also take a small pizza, with just cheese, please." Kelly answered.

"Alright, that'll be ready in about half an hour, hon." Flo said, then she turned around, grabbed me a medium Sprite, accepted my cash, and drove back into the kitchen to get Kelly's pizza.

"Mmm, this is delicious." I said after taking a bite of pizza, then I took a sip of Sprite. "Do you think we should get dessert?" I asked Kelly.

"Hmm, lemme think about that... DUH!" She said, laughing.

"Haha, I figured that's what you'd say."

* * *

**Whew, I think that's a pretty long chapter, isn't it? ;) I hope you guys all liked it, and I'll update as soon as I can! Tomorrow I have schoolwork I need to catch up on (-_-), but the rest of the week I should have off! :D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon's POV (Just saying so you don't get confused since I had switched it up in the last chapter)

Kelly and I have been in the Cars world for about a year, now. Still haven't found a way out, but I don't really care anymore. I love the Cars world, and I kind of gave up hope of getting home a while ago. But anyways, when I woke up this morning, I wasn't tired at all. I was super awake and excited! Wanna know why? 'Cause today is July 20th AKA... My birthday! Yay! I am turning 16 years old! Kelly turned 16 on February 23rd. Any who... Whee! Whee! Whee! Whee! Whee! I'm turning 16! I'm turning 16! I'm so excited (can you tell?)!

I walked down to Flo's, and when I got there, Kelly pounced on me, knocking me over.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHANNON!" She shouted.

"Haha, thanks!" I said, to excited to get mad at her for knocking me down onto the pavement. Luigi and Guido over to me and both said excitedly "Buon compleanno, Shannon!".

"Grazie! Sono così eccitata!" I replied, grinning.

"Ti abbiamo preso un regalo! Eccolo, aprirlo!" Guido said, handing me a large gift wrapped box.

"Grazie!" I said, taking the gift. I opened it up, and inside was a pair of sky blue roller blades. I just stood there, staring at the gift. Oh my gosh! I love roller blading! This is so awesome!

"Oh mio Dio, grazie mille! Amo pattinaggio! E 'una delle mie attività preferite!" I said, super excited.

"Nessun problema, è per questo che li abbiamo ottenuto per voi. Buon divertimento!" Luigi said, smiling, Guido nodding excitedly, smiling as well.

I gave each Luigi and Guido one last smile, then I ran off to show Kelly my roller blades.

"Kelly! Look at the roller blades Luigi and Guido gave me!" I said excitedly.

"Those are so cool! You know, I should save up to get my own roller blades! Then we can roller blade together!" Kelly said.

"That would be awesome! I'm gonna order my breakfast now, and once I'm done I'm gonna go roller blade. Wanna come with? You could ride your bike." I told Kelly.

"Sure!" She said with a smile.

"Great!" I said, then I walked over to the counter to order breakfast.

* * *

After I finished my breakfast, Kelly and I got ready to go roller blading and biking. Kelly ran back to Doc's to grab her bike, and while she did that, I sat down and laced up my roller blades. About 5 minutes later, we were both ready.

"Let's go!" I said, speeding off on my roller blades, Kelly not far behind. We just roller bladed and biked, not even talking, going so fast with the wind whipping through our hair. We went all the way down to the forest-y part of Route 66, towards the waterfall. Eventually, we got to Wheel Well. We pulled up there, and went and sat down near the edge of the cliff (not too close, don't worry).

"It sure is beautiful up here." I said, staring out at Route 66.

"Yeah, it sure is." Kelly agreed, staring with me. We were there for probably 30 more minutes, just sitting there in the peace and quiet. It was really nice- sunny, blue sky with a few puffy, white clouds, slight breeze, and about 80 degrees.

"I suppose we should be getting back now." I said to Kelly. "We don't want anyone to get worried."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Kelly said reluctantly. We both stood up and started back to town, slowly, though. We were on the bridge, and we were talking about Lightning's next race, which we got to go to, when there was a loud POP!, and then a splash down in the river at the bottom of the waterfall.

"What was that?!" I said, scrambling over to the side of the bridge to look down. When I looked, even though it was very far down, I saw something swimming in the river- it looked like a little black blob...

* * *

**Sorry, it's a bit short... But anyways... What do you think the black blob might be? Tell me what you think in the comments! xD Oh, and below are the Italian conversations translated into English. :)**

**Italian conversations translated into English-**

**"Buon compleanno, Shannon!"- "Happy birthday, Shannon!"**

**"Grazie! Sono così eccitata!"- "Thanks! I'm so excited!"**

**"Ti abbiamo preso un regalo! Eccolo, aprirlo!"- "We got you a present! Here it is, open it!"**

**"Oh mio Dio, grazie mille! Amo pattinaggio! E 'una delle mie attività preferite!"- "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I love roller blading! It's one of my favorite activities!"**

**"Nessun problema, è per questo che li abbiamo ottenuto per voi. Buon divertimento!"- "No problem, that's why we got them for you. Enjoy!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly and I stared at the moving black blob as it crawled out of the water far down below.

"Ohmygoshwhatisthat?!" I exclaimed, surprised by the sudden falling black blob thingy. I took off my roller blades and set them aside, then started trekking down to the river to see what "the black blob" was, Kelly behind me. It about an hour, Kelly and I were close to the bottom (we were moving REALLY fast). I jumped the few last feet, then ran over to were the black blob was sitting. As I got closer, I realized...

OH MY GOSH. IT'S ANOTHER HUMAN.

I walked up behind the person slowly, then said "Um, hello?" The girl jolted around. She had black hair, blue eyes, she looked around 5'5 or 5'6, and about 15 years old (ooh, she looks around our age... This should be fuuun...).

"H-hi." The girl said, looking me and Kelly over. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Shannon, and this is my best friend, Kelly. Who are you?" I replied.

"My name is Erica." She said hesitantly.

"Kelly and I are 16, how old are you?" I said.

"I'm 15." She said, not as hesitantly as she had been before.

"Cool. Where did you come from?"

"Wisconsin." She, I mean, Erica, said.

"Cool. I'm from Iowa, and Kelly is from Pennsylvania." I said, smiling at Erica.

"Cool." She said, smiling back. "Where are we? It looks a lot like this place from one of my favorite movies..."

"What movie?" I said excitedly, thinking that I knew what she was about to say...

"Um, well, _Cars _from Disney Pixar."

"Seriously?! Kelly and I love that movie, too!" I said, even more excited.

"No way! Really?" She said, looking as (almost) excited as me.

"Yeah! And we're IN Radiator Springs!" Kelly said, also very excited.

Erica just stared at Kelly, like she was deciding whether or not to believe her. "Are- are you serious?!" She said.

"Totally serious." Kelly promised.

"No. Way. No way no way no way! This is AWESOME!" She said, dancing around in a little circle.

"We know!" Kelly and I agreed, then we started dancing with Erica because we were both so excited.

"C'mon, we have to climb back up this cliff and head to town!" I said, running towards the cliff.

We were all so excited, it actually only took us another hour to get up. It was like we were mountain goats or something (LOL xD), we moved so fast up the cliff...

We got back to the bridge, and I put my roller blades back on and Kelly hopped back on her bike.

"You up for some running?" I asked Erica.

"Well, if it's to get to the little town of Radiator Springs... HECK YEAH!" And with that, Erica charged off towards the country road, me and Kelly right behind.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and that this chapter is SUPER short, but I am INSANELY busy with school... I'm sure y'all know how it is... Anyways, did you expect Erica (who belongs to dustyismahomeboy, BTW. Check out her book, "Home Sweet Propwash"! It's awesome! :D)?**

**I'll try to update ASAP, but that may not be until winter break...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Laura**


End file.
